A virtual machine manager (Virtual Machine Monitor/Manager, virtual machine manager) is a software layer, which can run directly on a hardware layer and manage a plurality of operating systems that share hardware resources. When a server starts and executes the virtual machine manager, the virtual machine manager can create a plurality of virtual machines and allocate an appropriate number of hardware resources, such as memory, CPUs, and disks, to each virtual machine.
The virtual machine manager manages a plurality of virtual machines, and an independent operating system and independent middleware run on each of the virtual machines. On this basis, various applications can be run on different virtual machines as required and isolated from other applications. In this way, during implementation of secure input, security protection can be performed only for an application that requires secure input or an operating system that runs the application.
The prior art has the following disadvantages: Because the operating system performs corresponding security and encryption processing during the security protection, plaintext input by a user may be acquired if the operating system is attacked, thereby reducing security of input information.